Bienvenido a casa
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Shonen Ai 1x2... Dedicado a Lady Une Barton por el dia de San Valentin... Una historia de amor algo triste


"**Bienvenido a casa"**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus autores.

**Nota de la autora:** Ummm esto nace... no se de que demonios nace… creo que en algun lugar lei una historia similar, whatever…. Tal vez resulte algo confuso para algunas personas, siéntanse libres de preguntar…

**Dedicado:** A ti mi amor… me fallan las palabras… para decirte tantas cosas… así que lo primero es "Perdóname", por no ser lo mejor para ti, porque a veces somos demasiado tercas y caprichosas y volubles, por callarme todos esos "Te amo", por no estar ahí… no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo este tiempo a tu lado…

Te amo Lady… Feliz día de San Valentín. (o.o espero que te guste, no es una historia romántica clásica xD)

* * *

Llegó en el último avión que había salido del aeropuerto hacia más de 6 horas. Pasaba de la medianoche, hacia frío y una ráfaga repentina de helado viento se lo recordó. Apretó fuertemente el abrigo café que vestía con una mano mientras en la otra cargaba la maleta que lo había acompañado en tantos viajes, en tantas estaciones, en misma rutina de revisar los contenidos en la oficina aduanal, sellar su pasaporte y declarar el motivo de su visita.

O más bien de su regreso. Hacia mas de ocho años salio por primera vez de la ciudad, en donde tenia su trabajo, su casa, donde vivían sus amigos… donde estaba el amor. Toda su juventud la paso de un lado a otro, una misión aquí, otra allá. Nunca tuvo seguro donde estaría al día siguiente. Cuando al fin se estableció con su pareja la vida le sonrió, le compenso con un amante ardiente y amoroso, amigos leales, una linda casa estilo pre-colonial. Los años fueron pasando y conforme se hacia hombre eso no bastaba… su mirada se perdía en la ventana constantemente, ansiando una libertad que pensaba no tenia…

Su amor que tan bien lo conocía lo confronto…. Y comprensivamente le abrió las puertas para que buscara lo que le hacia falta "Ve… viaja…. Y cuando te sientas listo para regresar aquí estaré"- con un beso largo le dijo adiós y tomo su vieja mochila de viaje, esa que usara en la guerra. Esa vez se ausento cuatro meses, viajo por lo que antes era Japón, conociendo antiguas costumbres, comidas que nunca había probado, gente que nunca hubiera visto de no haber viajado allá. La primera vez que probo el sexo con una mujer… sus remordimientos por aquella falta le hicieron regresar a su amado… y lo encontró radiante, hermoso y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Esa noche le hizo el amor lentamente, memorizando nuevamente cada detalle, cada gesto, fue como vivir nuevamente la luna de miel de hacia varios años. Le platico de su recorrido, le contó las historias que aprendió… le enseño fotos y recuerdos… le amo cada segundo… hasta que sus ansias de libertad fueron mas fuertes que el amor y nuevamente se alejo de casa. Viajo por Asia, recorrió el Tibet, las maravillas de oriente que aun después de la guerra habían sobrevivido, camino el mismo camino de Jesucristo en Jerusalén. Probo manjares que no conocía, beso labios y amo pieles que no debía… Y nuevamente regreso a casa.

Dos años habían pasado esta vez, y su amor lo recibió en la puerta, donde ahora había colocado un pequeño tapete con un letrero de "Bienvenido", noto a su Duo más delgado, el cabello mas corto, pero le sentaba bien. Su sonrisa seguía intacta, la casa impecable, el trabajo y los amigos bien. Le platico de todo lo visto y lo vivido, omitiendo sus múltiples aventuras amorosas… lo tomo de la mano y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cada noche, mientras caían nuevamente en la rutina de un reencuentro.

No había duda en su corazón de que amaba a su ángel de ojos violetas… y a veces no entendía el porque esa necesidad de irse. Porque en sus venas corría un desespero de ver el mismo cielo todos los días… Esta vez le dijo "Ven conmigo… veamos el mundo juntos…" Su ángel lo miro con ternura y le respondió-"Toda mi vida desee un hogar, ahora lo tengo… ve, viaja y regresa a mi pronto." Trato de convencerlo pero fue inútil…. Un viaje y meses mas tarde regreso… y esta vez fue diferente…. Se dio cuenta pero su terca obstinación lo hizo ignorarlo…

El amaba como siempre. Esa pasión juvenil que le quemaba las venas al ver al joven de la eterna trenza solo se ahogaba en la piel del otro, en sus besos, cuando lo reclamaba como suyo y escuchaba su nombre ser gemido por esos labios. La luz en los ojos violetas poco a poco iba muriendo y el prefirió cegarse a si mismo y no ver…

Sus ansias lo alejaron nuevamente del hogar, de esos brazos y de esos ojos que le gritaban silenciosamente que no se fuera. Recorrió América, conoció los Andes, escalo montañas, navego por ríos, conoció un y mil personas, aprendió una y mil cosas y al cabo de mas de tres años, decidió que había visto suficiente, que esa sed se había calmado. En el último avión llego al aeropuerto de su ciudad, en una noche fría, siendo ya más de la media noche. Tomando un taxi llego a su destino, a aquella casa que dejara una bella tarde de abril hace más de tres años.

Esta vez la puerta permaneció cerrada, nadie salio a recibirlo, por lo oscuro de la noche no se percato del estado derruido del lugar, aquel tapete que decía "Bienvenido" aun estaba al pie de la puerta. Tomo sus llaves y cuando quiso abrir el cerrojo la puerta cedió nomás tocarla… Con el corazón oprimido entro en el lugar, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas, las ventanas traseras estaban rotas y en el suelo yacían las hojas de los árboles que el viento había metido… no comprendía. No sabia… se quedo congelado en medio de lo que había sido el comedor… no soporto mas y se sentó en la entrada mirando ausentemente al cielo y preguntándose que demonios había pasado.

Una luz lo saco de su estupor, un hombre algo mayor se acerco a el y le ilumino la cara.

"Buenas noches señor, ya nadie vive en esa casa"- le dijo el buen hombre….

"Me puede decir que paso con el joven que vivía aquí"—le pregunto.

Y fue tal vez la angustia corroyendo su voz la que hizo al hombre preguntarle "¿Usted es Heero verdad?"—asombrado solo atino a asentir.

"Venga conmigo, creo que tengo algo para usted"—siguió al buen hombre a la casa frente a la suya.

Paso a la sala tan acogedora como lo fuera la suya hacia unos años. El anciano regreso con un sobre… dirigido a el… lo tomo con manos temblorosas y lo miro largo tiempo, hasta que el hombre hablo.

"Yo vine a vivir aquí hace poco mas de tres años, y el joven que vivía ahí en esa casa siempre fue muy amable conmigo desde el principio, y le tome gran aprecio, a veces solíamos platicar de muchas cosas o de nada, no entendía como es que vivía solo, siendo tan joven y guapo, y fue cuando me confió que estaba casado, pero que su pareja estaba de viaje. Siempre hablo de usted con una enorme sonrisa y nunca entendí que lo llevo a dejarlo… pero la soledad poco a poco hizo que su salud se fuera deteriorando… nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera yo… al cabo de un año su salud mermo tanto que fue necesario ingresarlo en un hospital"- el hombre se detuvo un momento para aclararse la garganta… y poder continuar –"La ultima vez que lo vi con vida me pidió encarecidamente que guardara este sobre, y que si usted alguna vez regresaba se lo entregara…" el hombre callo, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y enjugándose las lagrimas en el.

Con dedos temblando y la vista nublada por las lagrimas rompió el sobre y extrajo su contenido… una simple hoja de papel con unas cuantas palabras…

"_**Bienvenido a casa amor…. Aunque tal vez hayas llegado demasiado tarde… Te esperare en el otro lado… como siempre…**_

_**Te ama…**_

_**Duo Maxwell- Yuy"**_

Rompió en amargo llanto por el amor que tuvo y que dejo ir… por haber perdido la única cosa valiosa en la vida por perseguir un sueño y un imposible. Por perseguir algo que tuvo desde el principio y no supo hallar. Dando las gracias al señor, salio de aquella casa y se fue a visitar la última morada de su amor...

"Nunca nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"— susurro en la oscuridad de la noche ante una fría lapida de fino mármol con el nombre de Duo grabado. "Espérame amor, solo un poco mas y esta vez ya no me alejare de tu lado"- dándole un beso a la fría piedra, tomo una vez mas su maleta. Y se alejo caminando… y nunca más se le vio regresar.

FIN

* * *

Nota de la autora: Lo odiaron verdad… como esta clase de fice es para el dia de San Valentin ne?... pues… amor hay… nn… aunque a veces no comprendemos el amor… y tan solo amamos.

Bueno dejen reviews…


End file.
